


That's my geek

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker gets some friendly teasing about his choice in men, and Connor moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my geek

 

Becker was sitting in the break room, taking a little down time whilst they seemed to be experiencing a lull in anomaly activity. There hadn’t been anything for days now and no one was sure whether to be glad or worried about it.

 

“So what’s going on?” Danny asked, dropping down into a chair beside him, a mug of tea in his hand. “You look like you’ve just won the lottery or something.” He paused, then asked, “You haven’t, have you?”

 

Becker shook his head. “Do you really think I’d be at work if I had?”

 

“So?” Danny took a drink from his mug. “Come on, mate. You know I’ll just keep asking…”

 

“I asked Connor to move in with me.”

 

Danny smiled. “Big step,” he said. “’You really think you can live with him? I mean, I saw the state of his office when he was living in there and he’d only been using it for couple of days.”

 

Becker nodded. “We’ll be fine. We’ve been together long enough for me to learn all of his bad habits.”

 

“How long has it been?” Danny asked.

 

“Nearly eight months.”

 

Lieutenant Andrews, Becker’s second in command, leaned over from where he was talking to a couple of the other guys.

 

“Did I just hear that right?”

 

Becker groaned inwardly; his soldiers were worse than a bunch of gossiping women when they got started. Which was why he rarely let slip any details of his private life. He was a bit surprised that they hadn’t figured it out before now, but then he and Connor had been keeping their relationship as low key as possible whilst at work. There were a few who knew, such as Danny, Abby and Lester.

 

“You know, I never pictured you going for that type,” Andrews commented.

 

“What kind?” Becker asked, waiting for the reaction he had dreaded. He had learned a long time ago that not everyone was comfortable with the fact that he openly dated men; being gay and military wasn’t always a popular combination. “Men?”

 

Andrews laughed, as did Dev and Luke. “’Figured that out about ten minutes after you arrived,” he said. “But I thought you’d be more into guys like him,” he indicated to Danny, “not skinny, nerdy, science-types.”

 

“He’s not-”

 

Dev smiled. “Don’t get me wrong- I like the kid- but you have to admit that he can be a bit of a geek.”

 

“Especially when he starts on about those bloody sci-fi shows,” Andrews pointed out.

 

Dev nodded. “Or that anomaly detector. I swear, half the time I haven’t a clue what he’s talking about.”

 

“Geek,” Danny agreed.

 

Becker glared at them each in turn. “Yes, well he’s _my_ geek so leave him alone.”

 

He continued to glare as the others started to laugh. Danny saw the look on his friend’s face and gave him a genuine smile.

 

“You know we don’t mean anything by it, right?” he said. “I couldn’t be happier for the two of you.”

 

“Thanks. So, does this mean you’re coming to help us move him on Saturday?” Danny didn’t look too sure until Becker added, “And then we’ll go out for a drink afterwards to celebrate.”

 

At that, Danny nodded, promising to be there, as did Andrews and the others.

 

\--------

 

“Connor?” Becker let himself into Connor’s office, where he and Abby were working on something on the computer.

 

When Connor saw him, he grinned, angling his face up for a kiss. Had anyone else been in the room, he would have been a little more discreet but it was just Abby.

 

“I thought you should know that Andrews and the guys know about us, and about you moving in with me,” Becker said, sitting down on the edge of the desk. “And if they do, then it’s a pretty safe bet that the entire staff of the ARC do as well by now.”

 

That actually made a lot of sense. “I did wonder why your guys kept giving me weird looks and grinning at me whenever they saw me,” Connor said, before asking nervously, “What did they say?”

 

Becker assured him that there had been no negative reactions. “Danny volunteered to help us move your gear on Saturday and when I mentioned going out for a beer afterwards, the others decided to tag along as well,” he said. “You don’t mind, do you?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Abby edged closer, giving up the pretence of not listening to their conversation.

 

“Sounds like a party,” she observed. “Let me go tell Sarah. This’ll be fun!”

 

As Abby trotted happily out of the office, Becker laughed.

 

“So much for that quiet night in on Saturday that you mentioned,” he said.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Connor leaned across the desk to brush a light kiss over his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ll get to go home with you every night; I can share you for one more.”

 

\-------

 

At ten thirty on Saturday night, Abby stumbled, grasping at the brass rail along the edge of the bar. Amazingly, she didn’t spill a single drop of her drink. Connor caught her arm and steadied her. They had been in the pub since one o’clock this afternoon, or at least Danny, Connor and Becker had. It hadn’t taken them long to move Connor’s things; he had moved straight from university digs to Abby’s and he had travelled light each time. By the time they reached the pub, however, Andrews, the soldiers and the two women were already here. Judging from the happy smile on Abby’s face, they’d been there for a while.

 

Connor felt a warm presence behind him seconds before strong arms slid around his waist.

 

“Is she OK?” Becker asked as Abby headed back to where Sarah was flirting outrageously with Andrews.

 

“Just pissed. She’s going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning.” Connor turned in Becker’s arms and grinned at the other man. “What a shame I won’t be there to get her coffee and aspirins tomorrow.”

 

Becker grinned back. “No, because you’ll be in my bed tomorrow morning,” he said. He pulled Connor closer and kissed him.

 

A chorus of whistles and cheers assaulted their ears and they both turned to face their friends, Connor feeling his cheeks flush.

 

“Get a room!”

 

Sarah smacked Andrews’ arm. “Don’t stop them!” She turned back to watching the two men and cast them a wicked grin as she pulled out a mobile phone and aimed the camera at them.  

 

“By all means, carry on,” she said, snapping a picture.

 

The group around the table erupted into laughter again.

 

“Why do I have visions of those pictures being posted all over the ARC by Monday morning?” Becker asked as he and Connor went back to the table.

 

An hour later, Connor put Sarah into the back of Becker’s car. The two women were in no state to make their own way home, or even to take a taxi as Danny and the other men had. He went back for Abby as Becker got a seatbelt fastened around Sarah.

 

“Come on, Abbs,” he said, pulling her to her feet from where she sat on the kerb. “Time to go home.”

 

Abby beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

 

“You’re the best, Con. My bestest friend in the whole wide world!”

 

He laughed and hugged her back. “Let’s get you in the car, shall we? We’ll take you and Sarah back to your place.”

 

Abby nodded. “Y’know, I think Sarah’s a bit pished but don’t tell her I said so. Shhhh!” She held a finger to her lips, making loud shushing noises.

 

“Abby, she’s not the only one.”

 

“Whaddya mean?” Abby demanded, frowning.

 

“You can’t stand up on your own and you just said ‘pished’.”

 

Abby shook his hands off and set off to the car on her own. Her dignified exit was spoiled when she tripped over her own feet and landed, giggling, in Connor’s arms when he caught her.

 

“Ooops!”

 

He and Becker drove the two women back to Abby’s home, taking them inside and making sure they were alright before finally going home. Once back at Becker’s- no, _their_ \- apartment, Connor followed him inside and smiled. It hadn’t really sunk in earlier, even when they were moving his stuff, but now… His jackets were hanging on the hooks in the hall with Becker’s and his pet Diictadons, Sid and Nancy, contently curled up together in their cage the corner of the lounge. He slipped his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“First night in our home,” Connor mused.

 

 “Isn’t it traditional for me to carry you across the threshold?”

 

“No, that’s when you get married.”

 

Becker leaned in closer and kissed the side of Connor’s neck. “Married, you say?” he murmured, a hint of teasing in his voice. “Was that a proposal?”

 

“I-I, um-”

 

Connor heard a low chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Becker told him. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s jaw, then at the edge of his mouth before moving away to look Connor in the eyes. “Just for the record, I would have said yes,” he said, all trace of teasing gone from his voice.

 

Becker saw the still-flustered expression on Connor’s face as he tried to work out how to answer that.

 

“I think that’s a discussion for another day, though, don’t you? Right now, I intend to get you into _our_ bed and not let you out again until Monday morning.”

 

He saw Connor’s expression calm then, as he allowed himself to be led towards the bedroom.

 

“Becks?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If we were talking about what we aren’t talking about,” he said, sounding nervous. “I- I would have said yes, too.”

 

Becker smiled and pulled Connor into his arms. “Then maybe it’s time we _did_ talk about it.”

 

 


End file.
